Home
by BurnsVoodooDoll
Summary: What does Sasuke really think of the time he spent away from Konoha? And what does he really think of Naruto? I wrote this just after Sasuke killed Itachi, so there are some read: a lot deviations from the fully canon Naruto-verse.
1. Sasuke

A/N: While reading this, I suggest you listen to "Home" by Michael Bubble. It makes it better, in my opinion. This is actually canon Naruto, for once...written before the destruction of Konoha, and just after Itachi died, so please ignore where it deviates from the actual plot line.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While I had been in Konoha, it had been easy to ignore you, to not think too much about you, and why you acted how you did...why you were who you were. As soon as I left, though, I couldn't get you out of my mind.  
At first, it was easy to write the feeling off as worry- had that last chidori really killed you, or had you somehow survived? But then I started to hear the stories of your accomplishments, and rumors about Jaraiya's new student. Even though your name was never once mentioned, I knew that the old pervert wouldn't have taken anyone else as his student.  
And I started to think about you again. So many things that I had never cared to notice suddenly seemed glaringly obvious. Like how you, at the same age as the rest of us, had already taken the Genin test twice. We all assumed you were a simple-minded idiot, yet you were two years ahead of us. And that happy mask of yours- even the most optimistic fool couldn't stay that cheerful after everything you went through. I can't help but realize now that you were hurting just as much as I was, yet you didn't want us to worry.

And when we finally saw each other again three years after I left, I finally saw through that mask. You looked up at me with such trust, but I could hear the pain and betrayal when you spoke. As if you knew I wouldn't kill you, but that I also wasn't coming back. But your eyes said you were done waiting- that no matter what I did, you were finally ready to bring me home.  
So I left. I think I was in denial by then. I didn't want anyone to disprove what I had been telling myself for over a year- that I was tired of running, tired of lying. I refused to admit that I didn't want to deal with Orochimaru's schemes anymore, that I didn't want to destroy Itachi.  
But part of me still hated Itachi, and wouldn't rest until he was dead. So I continued to train, until I could defeat Orochimaru. I was no longer okay with him taking my body, and he had no more to teach me. Soon after, I met up with Itachi. I knew you weren't far behind, but maybe I didn't really mind that. Looking back, I think I actually wanted you there, wanted you to take me home after. But Madara got there first.  
He told me everything- the truth about Itachi, and the slaughter of the Uchiha. At first, I didn't believe it. But, as I thought more, I realized it was true- my brother had always valued the safety of the village over everything else, what else would make him kill his own family?  
Once more I got caught up in plans of revenge. And once more, I started to think of you. I could practically hear your voice, screaming that I was being an idiot. I suppose you had become my conscience, somewhere along the way. But nothing could convince me that it was wrong to blame an entire village for the mistake of a few old men.  
Until I ran into you again. You sounded so pathetic, begging me to come back now that Itachi was dead. So I told you everything. At first you didn't want to believe it, but something convinced you, somehow. I still don't know what that something was.  
And that was when you swore to me that they would be punished, the ones who made my brother's life a living hell. Said that if anyone in the village had known, then Itachi would have been praised, not hated. And then you screamed, trying to convince me that it wasn't the village's fault. Tears ran down your face, and once again I ran away, unable to face you.

But I couldn't get you out of my head- tears pouring down your face, screaming angrily at me. It reminded me of when we were on Team 7, with Kakashi and Sakura. And for the first time, I realized how much I missed it. For the first time in years, I thought about Konoha without rage or indifference. It brought a fierce ache to my chest, and that was the first time I thought '_I want to go home..._'.  
And the thought wouldn't leave. One night, after weeks of stalling, I finally gave in. I couldn't take the pain, the loneliness, anymore.  
The letter I wrote to you was short, just three sentences.  
_"It'll all be alright.  
I'll be home tonight.  
I'm coming back home."_  
I didn't sign my name.

And now, as I stand in your apartment, watching you stand in front of me with my note clutched tightly in your hand, I know I made the right choice.  
As you hug me, tears streaming silently down your face, I slowly, hesitantly hug back, and say one thing.

"I'm back."

And through your tears, muffled by my shoulder, I hear you say,

"You're home."

And though I won't admit it, I know you're right.

I'm home.


	2. Naruto

A/N: Personally, I think this one sucks monkey feces. It's easier for me to write Sasuke then Naruto, but I tried. Hopefully you don't think it sucks as much as I do. Again, I suggest listening to "Home" by Michael Bubble while you read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When you left, Sasuke, I was angry. We were best friends, and you left without a word. Or at least, you tried to. I chased after you, unable to believe that you would betray us like that. I had underestimated your desire for revenge.  
Put you really proved your feelings when you stuck your fist through my chest. That hurt, bastard! I thought I was going to die then, that you'd finish me off while I was unconscious. But you left me alive.  
At first I hated you for it. I thought you left me alive because I wasn't worth your time. But I couldn't help but wonder- you had never been that type of person, however much you tried to act like a heartless bastard. During our time as a team, I started to see through that stupid mask you wore- saw that you were still a child, deep down. You would never leave someone alive for such an arrogant reason- it stank to much of Itachi. So why didn't you kill me? I'm still confused about that.  
So I trained, going away with Jaraiya for three years. He may have been an old pervert, but he taught me a lot. He told me repeatedly to give up on you- but I didn't listen. At the time, even I didn't understand the reason behind my obsession. But it was enough to keep me training non-stop, trying to get better then you.  
I had thought it would be a relief to be be in Konoha when we finally went back. But the village just didn't feel like home- I always felt alone, no matter how many people I was with. Looking back, I think it was probably because you weren't there.

And then we met up again. By then I knew that no matter what, you couldn't kill me. But the betrayal was still a raw wound, and your words were like pouring salt into it. I tried so hard to convince you to come home, but you just ran away.  
When word came of you defeating Orochimaru and Itachi, I was overjoyed. I thought it meant you'd finally be coming home, your revenge fulfilled. But, Madara found you before I did. When I finally ran into you again, you told me everything about Itachi, and the cursed fate of the Uchihas.  
At first, I didn't want to believe you. I couldn't imagine the Sondaime ever doing anything like that. I knew next to nothing about the Elders and Danzo, so I paid them no mind. But the pain and anger in your eyes convinced me. When you had acted emotionless for so many years, that was all thee proof I needed. I knew that not much could break down your walls.  
But your anger at the entire village I couldn't accept. I screamed at you, promising to punish the ones who tortured Itachi, unable to watch you hurt like that anymore. You just watched me without a word. So I continued to scream, tears running down my face as I told you that if the village knew the truth, Itachi would be praised as a hero.  
And for the second time, you ran. I think I understood why, this time- you hated the cruel fate that had tortured your brother, and just needed someone to blame. So I let you run.

Weeks passed, with no word of you. It was as if you had dropped off the face of the earth, and I prayed that you hadn't killed yourself.  
And then the message arrived at my door. The front was blank, but as I unfolded it, I recognized your handwriting. It was half an hour before I could stand again, only to collapse on my bed as I read the message over and over.

_"It'll all be alright.  
I'll be home tonight.  
__ I'm coming back home."_

That night I prayed again, hoping this wasn't a trick.

But now, as I see you in front of me, I know it wasn't. I can't help but cry as I hug you, burying my face in your shoulder. I feel you arms slowly encircle me, and can't help but cry harder. It's probably the shock- I'd been chasing you so long, only to have you finally come home on your own.  
And when you finally speak, you sound almost relieved.

"I'm back."

But your words sound wrong to me, and for a moment I can't figure out why. For the first time in three years, I don't feel alone. I finally feel like I'm home, and I have to say it.

"You're home."

My voice is muffled in your shoulder, but I know you understand. And even though you don't say anything, I know you'll never leave again.

And even though I never left, I can't help but feel the same.


End file.
